Momo-Shi
Momo-Shi (もも-し, Shi-Momo), is a missing-nin from Akikogakure's Four Crystal Guardians. He is technically a part of both the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan's from Konohagakure. Momo-Shi is the only son of Fumiyo Uzumaki and Genzo Senju. He is noted as being the strongest of the Four Guardians, as he was able to defeat all of his teammates in combat. Personality Momo-Shi appears to be a man who doesn't show much emotion. Appearance Momo-Shi is a fair-skinned and rather tall, slender man. Like Yasuro, his boss, he is quite feminine (even more so than Yasuro, often being mistaken as a woman). He has golden-eyes, and black hair going down to his waist that is left loose. The strands at the side of his face reached his chest to kind of frame his head and his bangs were cropped into a hime-style. Hidden under his bangs, the kanji for "Eternal" is tattooed on the left side of his forehead, as is customary for some Akiko ANBU members. He also has a scar running over his left eye. Being interested in the Ōtsutsuki Clan from a young age, he wears an outfit similar to that of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki; he wears a white kariginu hunting robe, white trousers and black ninja-sandals. His hands are both wrapped in bandages, also. He has his ninja bandana worn around his neck, like Hinata Hyuga did in her youth. He has a white arm band on his right arm that bares the Uzumaki Clan's symbol, and a white arm band on his left arm that bares the Senju Clan's symbol. Abilities As a former high-ranking ninja of Akiko, even making it into the ANBU, Momo-Shi is a very powerful fighter. Physical Prowess Proof of his strength is his use of the large hammer he possesses, which is named Furaingutoumeijemu. The hammer is half the size of a fully grown man. It is made purely out of the crystal Aquamarine, and the hammer can technically be detached from the handle. It is only technically, because once detached they stay connected using a strong rope infused with chakra that can extend and retract itself, allowing Momo-Shi to swing the hammer itself around, giving him the ability to reach enemies much further away from him. Even more proving of Momo-Shi's strength, a technique he often uses is to swing the hammer in circles in a fast motion, giving him protection from every side. Dōjutsu Satsugaitogan Momo-Shi awoke his Satsugaitogan around the age of nine, and while he didn't know how to activate and deactivate it, besides when he did it accidentally, it helped him in passing the chunin exams at his young age. He can create seals (aka use fūinjutsu) without the use of his hands. With the Satsugaitogan, he can simply do it with his eyes. The second thing that Momo-Shi gains from it is the ability to use the Ninjutsu: "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands". This gives him the ability to suppress a Jinchūriki's chakra, giving him a very good fighting chance when fighting Jinchūriki's. Trivia